Datei:Ice Ice Baby Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice is featured in Bad Reputation, the seventeenth episode of Season One. It is sung by Will with the New Directions. Jesse says to Will that "this song should be arrested for the crime of sucking." Many members agree with Jesse (most are not fond of Jesse though, especially Finn), however, Will bets they are wrong by getting them to dance and get into the song (except for Artie because of his disability, who simply shrugs). The song has a bad reputation for "sucking" and was controversial at the time, as, while it bears a striking resemblance in back-beat to Queen's song Under Pressure, the rapper insisted it was a different backing. It's reputation is, why he chooses to sing it. LYRICS: Will: Yo, VIP, Let's kick it! New Directions: Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby Will (with New Directions): All right stop, collaborate and (listen) Ice is back with a brand new invention Something grabs ahold of me tightly Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly (Will it ever stop?) Yo, I don't know Turn off the lights, huh, And I'll glow To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle. (Dance) bum rush the speakers that booms I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom (Deadly) when I play a dope melody Anything less than the best is a felony (Love it or leave it) You better gain way You better hit bull's eye (the kid don't play!) If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Babe Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (with New Directions): Now that the party is (jumpin') With the bass kicked in and the Vegas all (pumpin') Quick to the point, to the point no (fakin') Cooking MCs like a pound of (bacon) Burnin' 'em if you ain't quick and (nimble) I go crazy when I hear a cymbal And a hi hat with a souped up tempo I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo (Rollin') In my 5.0 With my ragtop down so my hair can blow The girlies on standby, Waving just to say "hi" (Did you stop?) No, I just drove by Kept on pursuing to the next stop I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block That block was dead Yo, so I continue to A1A (Beachfront Avenue) Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis (Jealous?) 'Cause I'm out gettin' mine Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine (Ready) for the chumps on the wall The chumps acting ill because they're full of (eight balls) Gunshots ranged out like a bell I grabbed my nine, all I heard were shells (Falling) on the concrete real fast Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack (Police on the scene) You know what I mean They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Will (with New Directions): Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical (poet) Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't (know it) My town, that created all the bass sound Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground 'Cause my style's like a chemical (spill) Feasible rhymes that you can vision and (feel) Conducted and formed, this is a hell of a concept We make it hype and you want to step (with this) Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja Cut like a razor blade so fast, other DJs say, ("Damn") If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the (gram) Keep my composure when it's time to get loose Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it Check out the hook while DJ revolves it. New Directions: Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, Ice Ice Baby Too cold, too cold! Ice Ice Ice Ice Will: Yo man, let's get out of here! Words to your mother! Kategorie:Videos